I Won't Give Up
by FandomKing5626
Summary: How it would have gone between Catherine and Henry if Henry hadn't let his male ego get in the way of everything, and as much as I wish he would remain faithful to her they need something worthwile to fight about like Diane de WHORE-tiers. So as much as I hate to do this Diane will be a part of the story. Also Catherine was never raped. Kinda AU. Rating may change. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

How it would have gone between Catherine and Henry if Henry hadn't let his male ego get in the way of everything, and as much as I wish he would remain faithful to her they need something worthwile to fight about like Diane de WHORE-tiers. So as much as I hate to do this Diane will be a part of the story. Also Catherine was never raped. This might be a little OOC but this is when they were younger. I own Nothing.

 **1533**

 **Wedding Tour**

 **Day 1**

[Henry:] (She shivers and Henry pulls her close)...Are you cold?...I have a blanket for us...

[Catherine:] I'm fine, husband...You are plenty enough to keep me warm...(He smiles and kisses her tenderly)...

[Henry:] Well thank you for the compliment my darling but I'd prefer if you didn't die from chill less than a day after our wedding...

[Catherine:] I suppose that wouldn't be too fortunate...All right you win...(She smiles at her new husband as he grabs the blanket and covers them)...

[Henry:] (She swallows hard and looks away playing with a string on the blanket)...You seem nervous Catherine?...

[Catherine:] I'm fine...(She smiles unconvincingly)

[Henry:] Catherine?...You can be open with me?...

[Catherine:] I'm just nervous...We've never been alone before...Not truly alone...

[Henry:] What about last night?...I took your maidenhead...

[Catherine:] You did Henry and I quite enjoyed it but...We still had people watching us...Even as we...Consumated our marriage...And well I'm afraid...Up until last night as you said I was a maiden...And well...I'm new to this...

[Henry:] I think I understand...(He kisses her forehead)...I promise if you don't feel comfortable we don't have to do anything...We can take this slow...We're married...We've got all the time in the world...

[Catherine:] (She looks up at him shocked)...Henry...

[Henry:] I'm falling for you...Hard...And I want you to know that this marriage is more than just an alliance for me...

[Catherine:] And what about the rumours of you and Diane de Poitiers?

[Henry:] Are true...Were true up until I was told I was to marry you...I told her her that she was the only woman in my heart now I realize that she was never in my heart to begin with...I think I mistook gratitude for being there and being a friend as love...Sure she was atractive for her age but she does not compare in the least bit to you my bride...Slowly you are creeping into my heart...(He moves a loose curl out of her face and gives her a small kiss)...I want this to be more than just an alliance for you as well...

[Catherine:] Henry...I began to fall in love with you the first day we met...So this has never been just an alliance for me...(They kiss passionately)...

[Henry:] (He unbuttons her cloak and traces his fingers on her neck) Catherine...

[Catherine:] Henry...Do you think we could...Wait until we get there? It shouldn't be much longer...

[Henry:] What's wrong my darling?

[Catherine:] We can't make love in a moving carriage...Especially as you're a prince...

[Henry:] And you're a princess...My princess...What's this to do with anything?

[Catherine:] It's unseemly...People think I'm beneath you and many opposed our marriage...I need these people to respect me...They won't do that if you make love to me so publicly...If you demand this of me I will comply but...

[Henry:] Darling...I told you that you didn't have to anything at all...Unless you wanted to...(He kisses her forehead)...Sweetheart...

Darling...I told you that you didn't have to anything at all...Unless you wanted to...(He kisses her forehead)...Look...There's our new chateau...Chenonceau...My father has gifted it to us...(He points out the window)

[Catherine:] It's beautiful...(She buttons her cloak and puts up her hood)

[Henry:] You look so beautiful...(He strokes her cheek with his thumb and kisses her as the carriage stops)...Here we are...(He gets out and helps her out)...

[Servant:] Your Grace...(She curtsies to him and ignores Catherine)

[Henry:] This is my wife, Princess Catherine...

[Servant:] Your Highness...(She gives a half hearted curtsy)...

[Henry:] I'm sorry but I'm not sure that will suffice...I need you to give my wife a proper curtsy...Because I feel like you're doing this just to spite or disrespect her and I will not allow that...

[Servant:] My apologies...(She gives a proper curtsy and helps unload their luggage)...Your chambers are ready Prince Henry...And we're nearly finished with yours Princess...

[Henry:] My wife will be staying with me...So you may need to make alterations to my chambers to move her dressing table and such in...What about dinner?

[Servant:] Is ready when you are...

[Henry:] Are you hungry my love?

[Catherine:] Absolutely famished...(They head inside and eat their dinner)...

[Servant:] Your chambers are ready, Your majesties...

[Henry:] Thank you...(He finishes and picks Catherine up)

[Catherine:] Henry!...(She wraps her arms around his neck and laughs)

[Henry:] Shall we retire to our chambers?...

[Catherine:] (She answers him by kissing him)...Does that answer you?...

[Henry:] Indeed it does...(He carries her to their chambers)...My wife and I are not to be disturbed and in the morning you will wait for us to call for our breakfast...Alert the kitchen staff...(The gaurds nod and open the door for them)...

[Catherine:] Henry!...Put me down!...(She throws her head back laughing)...

[Henry:] Never...

[Catherine:] Darling...I think you'll find it quite difficult to make love if you refuse to put me down so that I may undress...

[Henry:] All right you win this time...(He sets her down)...Don't take too long...(He kisses her and watches her enter a connected room to change then changes himself and gets into bed pretending to be asleep)...

[Catherine:] So much for making love...(She gets in bed facing away from him)

[Henry:] (He smiles and wraps his arm around her waist)...You really thought I'd fallen asleep...

[Catherine:] (She smiles and rolls over to face him)...I did and yet I didn't...I thought perhaps you were faking so you wouldn't have to make love to me...

[Henry:] No...I was just teasing you my dear...I apologize...(He kisses her forehead and smiles)...May I see you?...

[Catherine:] See me, my lord?...(She looks at him quizzically)

[Henry:] I want look look upon your bare body...Beneath your gown...(He unties the strings at the neck of her nightgown)...If you would so permit me, wife?...

[Catherine:] (She blushes and nods)...You may look and do as you wish, husband...

[Henry:] Is it you saying this or the law?...

[Catherine:] Both...(He kisses her and he moves her gown off her shoulders)...I have but one request...

[Henry:] Anything you wish my dear...(He props himself up to be half on top of her)...

[Catherine:] Be gentle...


	2. Chapter 2

**1533**

 **Wedding Tour**

 **Day 14**

[Henry:] (He wakes and pulls Catherine too him)...Catherine...(He peppers her face with kisses)...

[Catherine:] (She smiles and opens her eyes)...Are you going to wake me like this every morning, husband?...

[Henry:] Yes...(He kisses her and brushes a strand of hair out of her face)...Would you like me to call for our breakfast to be sent up?

[Catherine:] (She nods and smiles)...Yes please...(He gets up and puts his night clothes on)...Darling do you see my nightgown anywhere?...

[Henry:] Here it is...(He picks it up off the floor and hands it to her)...You look beautiful in it though I must say I much prefer you without it...(She blushes and puts it on then he opens the door just wide enough to poke his head out and tell the guard to fetch their breakfast)...So what would you like to do today?...(He climbs back into bed and kisses her)...

[Catherine:] A picnic would be nice...

[Henry:] That sounds romantic...(He kisses her and she wraps her arms around his neck)...(He kisses her and she wraps her arms around his neck)...But I don't think the weather will permit that...(He notions towards the rain hitting their window)...

[Catherine:]But I don't think the weather will permit that...(He notions towards the rain hitting their window)...We could just stay in bed all day?...

[Catherine:] (She sits up and pulls the sheets off her)...That sound like a wonderful plan my darling...But won't you get bored with me after a while...

[Henry:] Never...If we don't feel like making love then we can just talk...There are still so many things we don't know about each other...(She pours them each a glass of wine)...Thank you...(He takes a drink and sets it on the table at the foot of their bed)

[Catherine:] (She takes a sip and sets her cup next to his)...It's cold in here...

[Henry:] Allow me to warm you wife...(They lay down and she snuggles next to him as the servant brings in their breakfast)...Thank you...(He snuggles closer to Catherine)...Are you hungry?

[Catherine:] Very...(He brings the tray over to her)...Thank you...

[Henry:] Do you play cards?

[Catherine:] Not really but I'm sure I can learn...

[Henry:] Good...Then I'll have them bring us some playing cards and I'll teach you...(They eat their breakfast and cuddle in bed)...Catherine?...

[Catherine:] Hmm?...(She looks up at him)

[Henry:] I love you...

[Catherine:] (She smiles and sits up)...I love you too...(She puts her hand on his chest and kisses him)...


End file.
